


Bonnie & Clyde...Eat Your Hearts Out

by BitchJerkPunkJerk20



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Flirting, Bank Robbery, Bathtub Sex, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Crimes & Criminals, Crosddressing steve rogers, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dorks in Love, First Love, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, I'll see you in hell, Idiots in Love, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Makeup Sex, Murder, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Psychopaths In Love, Public Sex, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Rough Sex, Sassy Steve Rogers, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sex, Shooting Guns, Sick Steve Rogers, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses, Their Love Is So, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchJerkPunkJerk20/pseuds/BitchJerkPunkJerk20
Summary: Bucky looked up at Howard and asked "You think I like doin' what I do? You think I like robbin' banks and stores, shootin' people, shootin' my friends, livin in shitty places and lookin' over my shoulder all the time? No, I don't...But you've got to understand somethin'...We had nothin'. Nothin' at all, we couldn't afford nothin', no more...After Steve was diagnosed, his treatments were gonna kill him, and kill us both...When you ain't got nothin', you don't get very far in life...Jus' a fact..."Howard said "There's other ways, Bucky...Do you think doin' what you guys have been doin', was good for Steve? Did you not think about how he felt?"Bucky chuckled dryly and said "Of course I thought about how he felt...He was the love of my fuckin' life, and you just fuckin' took him from me..." His voice cracked, and more tears rolled down his face.You've seen Bonnie & Clyde, the worlds most deadly couple. But you haven't seen nothing, until you've met Bucky and Stevie. Look out America, something worse is coming.(None of what happened in CA: TFA happens. No Hydra, no super soldier serum, none of that. Everything will be normal)





	1. Chapter 1

_**1942** _

 

Bucky was close to leaving for the army. It was just a matter of time. He'd go off, serve his country, and kill some Nazi sonsabitches. 

But there was also the possibility that he'll die while he's gone. He could die, come back in a wooden box, and he'd leave his best guy alone.

And honestly, Bucky doesn't wanna leave. He can't leave Steve alone. The kid is less than 100 pounds, and he's always so sick. Plus, he's always getting into fights, the little punk. 

He constantly worries about him. He's been his best friend since they were little, he's the love of Bucky's life. And Steve knows that. Bucky was 17 when he realized he was in love with Steve.

He always loved Steve, nobody else matters. Steve and his parents are the most important people in Bucky's life. No one else matters besides them. 

Steve says it's okay if Bucky goes off to the war. But Bucky knows how bad of a liar his baby is. Soon after Bucky realized his feelings were more for his best friend, he surprised Steve.

Meaning one day while they were hanging out at Steve's, Bucky cut Steve off mid ramble while he was on the subject of one of his new drawings, but leaning over and kissing him. 

Steve was definitely shocked by it. He had quickly pulled away from Bucky and started freaking out. The kid was close to having a damn asthma attack. But Bucky quickly helped calm him down.

After that, Steve didn't speak to Bucky for almost a week. The brunette had become so scared that he had screwed everything up, but then one day, Steve came over to his place. 

They talked about it, and it turned out Steve just wanted some time to think. And he was happy that Bucky kissed him. He just never expected his best friend to be attracted to him that way.

Bucky knew everything was gonna be okay, when Steve kissed him this time. Bucky felt all the worry wash away, and kissed his Punk back. His parents were gone for the day, and one thing led to another, and the two had ended up making love.

It was Steve's first time. Bucky felt so sad that none of the Dames he's tried setting him up, gave him that chance. Dumb broads. They wouldn't know a great guy if it beat them over their heads.

But Bucky felt incredibly happy with taking his best guys virginity. He couldn't imagine anyone else taking it. Call him selfish, but no one, not any Dame or Fella, could compare to _his_ Stevie. 

Being with Steve like that, was better than any other fuck he's ever had. But this wasn't just a fuck, this was _love_. Bucky has finally managed to love Stevie the way he's dreamed about since he was thirteen.

After Bucky hit puberty, he started looking at Steve different. He'd started having dreams about him, and at first, he felt so fucking _disgusting_ about it. Thinking about his best friend like that.

He tried to forget about them and tty to get his head back straight, but he couldn't. After some time, he realized he had fallen for his best guy...It probably happened after Steve's Ma died.

She was such a good woman, she didn't deserve to go out like that. And he'd do anything for him. He'd fuck up anyone who tries to hurt him.

Steve cried for such a long time after she died. Sometimes it got so bad, Steve would almost have an asthma attack, or has actually had some. It scared the hell put of Bucky, and he worked hard to be there for him, and take care of him.

Ever since they made love that day, they've been together ever since. And now the brunette is gonna be leaving to go to war. 

Bucky can't go, he _can't_. If he goes, Steve will have nobody. He'll be alone, and Bucky can't let that happen. If he had to tear his arm off to keep from going, he would. He'd gladly fucking tear it off.

But after a long day of working at the docks, all the brunette needed, was a shower, and time with his baby. When he got home he found the blonde sitting on the couch, reading a book.

He smiled and said "Hey baby...I'm home."

Steve looked up from his book and smiled. He said "Hey!" He stood up and quickly went over to Bucky, before throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

Bucky smiled and hugged him back. He squeezed the tony blonde and asked "How was your day today, beautiful?"

Steve said "It was alright...I missed you..."

Bucky sighed and said "I missed you too, baby.."

When they broke the hug, Steve smiled and kissed him, and Bucky kissed him back. When Steve pulled away, he smiled and brought his lips up to his ear. He said _"Then prove it."_

That was about the sexiest thing Bucky has ever heard. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. Steve pulled back and smiled.

_'God, that smile could light up the whole world.'_ Bucky thought. He asked "Who are you, and what have you done with my Stevie?"

Steve giggled and said "It's still me, Buck... I just missed you, that's all...It's been awhile since we last...Well you know..."

Bucky smiled and said "Aww...My baby been missin' me?"

He nodded and softly said "Yeah..."

Bucky sighed and said "What kinda boyfriend am I?...Not takin' care of my best guy...Not makin' him feel good...Kinda monster am I?"

Steve said "It's okay, Buck...I just didn't wanna bug you with it...You've been working a lot as it is-"

Bucky said "No no, that doesn't mean shit...Stevie, I'm never too busy for you...I always got time for my baby, alright!"

He nodded and Bucky smiled. He gently rested one hand on the side of the blondes face, while the other went down to rest on the small of Steve's back. He gently pulled him closer and said "Don't worry, baby...I'll take care of you."

Steve smiled and said "You always do." 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky carried his tiny body into their bedroom. Bucky kicked the door closed behind them, and Steve giggled when Bucky gently deposited him onto their bed. 

Bucky kicked out of his shoes and said "Wait, dammit!"

Steve asked "What?"

He said "Steve, I'm all dirty...You want me while I'm all dirty?"

Steve smiled and said "Buck I'd want you even if you were wearing a damn dress. Now come here!"

Bucky smiled and said "Alright then...Anythin' for you, Baby Doll..." He pulled off his work jacket, and shoved his suspenders down off his shoulders, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Bucky smiled and asked "You ready for me, Baby?"

Steve quickly nodded, biting on his bottom lip. Bucky's smile grew, and he quickly pulled the shirt off. He started pulling his undershirt from out of his pants, before peeling it off.

Steve never ceases to be amazed by just how beautiful his best friend is. Beautiful face, beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes, perfect lips, incredible body. He's envied his best guys beauty.

But Steve has no idea how Bucky's envied Steve. Steve is a stand up little guy. He's smart, artistic, the most beautiful eyes and smile, and has the biggest, kindest, most loving heart out of anyone Bucky has ever known.

And Bucky thinks Steve has a beautiful body, no matter how frail it is. And he takes great care with how he treats his best guy. He's had enough time to memorize every single inch, every boney curve...And Bucky knows all of his sweet spots...Outside, as well as in.

He knows when Steve needs a second to breathe, and also knows how to make him wanna scream like he's being murdered. Bucky's heartbeat is in tune with Steve's...At least, that's how Bucky sees it.

Steve whimpered at the sight of him and quickly started working to take his own clothes off. Soon they were both stark naked, and Bucky went over to the bed. 

He gently parted the smaller boys legs apart, and settled his body in between them. They both shuddered when their hardening pricks brushed against each other, while Bucky leaned down to kiss the blonde.

Steve quickly kissed him back, combing his fingers through Bucky's messy hair. When the blonde gently tugged at it a little, the brunette practically _growled_ against his lips, and gently tugged Steve by his hips, closer to him.

Steve gasped and Bucky let his tongue slip inside to explore. Steve accepted the invasion, and pushed his tongue back against Bucky's. 

Soon Bucky pulled his lips away, earning a whine from the smaller boy, and Bucky just smiled. He said "Don't worry, Baby...I'll make you feel all better." 

Then he gave him another kiss on the lips, before moving in to start kissing at his jaw, then moving down towards his neck. Sometimes Bucky loved leaving some Love Bites behind...But only where no one could see them. 

He hates that he has to hide them. If he could, he'd cover Steve all up with bites, until he's got more dots than a damn Lady Bug. So that everyone could see them, so they knew that Steve was _his_. 

But for now, he's gotta stick with hiding them. He started kissing down towards his flattened chest, and started to swirl his tongue over Steve's nipple, earning a gasp and groan from the blonde, when he gently had the now puckered bud between his teeth. 

He gently pulled at it with them, before sucking at it. Then he did the same with the other one. Then he grabbed at his boney chest, managing to grope a small handful in his hand, before latching his lips to one side. 

Steve whimpered while he sucked a spot onto his pale skin. The redish blotch stood out beautifully, and he went on to make another spot on the other side. 

After that he started kissing down his body, taking his time, even though he wanted this as bad as Steve does. So why not take the time to drive him nuts, first?

When Bucky got to the beautiful, needy and slightly leaking cock in front of him, he smiled and Steve propped himself up on his elbows. He looked down at him and said "C'mon Buck, s-stop teasin' me..."

Bucky smiled and said "Just trust me Baby, I'll make sure we both sleep good tonight.." And winked at him, before he leaned down and gave the tiniest little kitten lick to Steve's tip.

The blonde groaned and Bucky decided it was time to stop this and take care of his baby. He could tell how bad Steve needed him, he didn't have to say a work. So after that, Bucky quickly took all of his best guy into his mouth, and started sucking.

Steve once told him his lips were carved by God himself. That his lips were made for sucking cock. Steve's the only fella Bucky's ever sucked, and has been the only fella who's ever sucked him. And he feels damn proud of that. Even though he's gotten sucked by countless Dames, they don't compare to Steve.

All those years of being sick, all those tongue depressors and whatnot, and it was bye bye gag reflex. Steve's mouth is like Heaven, and he's given Bucky the best head he's ever gotten in his life.

All the sounds Steve was making, were starting to drive Bucky crazy. But he didn't want him to cum, not yet. So he pulled away, and the blonde threw a tiny hissy fit. 

Bucky just smiled and said "Fuck Stevie, you need me that bad?" 

Steve nodded and Bucky said "Don't worry gorgeous, you know I always give you what you need...Right?"

Steve nodded again and Bucky said "Lemme hear you say it Baby, don't be shy.

Steve smiled a lite and said "Yeah...Yeah, you always give me what I need, Buck."

Bucky nodded and smiled. "That's right...Now I don't want you to cum just yet Baby, you think you can hold on for me? Hmm? You think you can hold on a little longer?"

The blonde nodded, and Bucky said "Atta boy...That's my sweet boy, _God_ , you're so fuckin' beautiful, Baby...You look so fuckin' pretty, and all those pretty sounds you make? _God_ , you're drivin' me nuts here, Stevie...I'm gonna take care of you good tonight, just you wait.."


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky then spat on onto his hand, and quickly slicked himself up, before asking "How you wanna do this, Baby? We can do this any way you want."

Steve shrugged and smiled. "Any way is fine."

Bucky nodded and smiled. He said "Get on your hands and knees, Stevie." 

Steve nodded and quickly moved into the position. Bucky gently helped scooted the smaller boy up, and got up behind him. He gripped his tiny hips in his hands, and said "God Stevie, you got just the prettiest body I've ever seen...So beautiful, Baby..."

He ran his hands up and down Steve's body, and groaned. "So perfect.." 

Steve whined and said "Bucky-"

He said "I know Baby, I know."  That's when Bucky lined himself up and slowly started pushing in. The brunette shuddered at the feeling of heat surround him, and they both moaned.

When Bucky was all the way inside, he groaned and asked "How are you always so tight??" 

Steve chuckled and said "Natural talent..Now fuckin' move already before I turn 90, Barnes."

Bucky smiled and asked "Oh you mean like this?" then started rolling his hips back and forth, causing the blonde to groan and hang his head. 

Bucky started getting a good rhythm going, and soon the small apartment was being filled with their moans, and skin slapping skin.

But Bucky knows how to be careful with Steve. He wouldn't get too rough with him, and he wants to be gentle with him every time they do this. But Steve, being the tiny little demnander he is, he doesn't want Bucky to constantly treat him like he's made of glass. 

But the blonde appreciates how gentle Bucky is. How sweet and soft he is around Steve. Steve knows how much Bucky really loves him, cause he loves him just the same.

Soon, Bucky slowed his movements down, until he pulled all the way out of the blonde, and got down onto his back. He smiled and crooked his finger atbhis Baby and said "Come here, gorgeous."

Steve smiled and slowly crawled oover on top of him, and grabbed a hold of Bucky to position himself, before slowly sinking down. They both moaned and Steve quickly leaned down to latch his lips onto Bucky's.

Bucky quickly kissed him back, and gently gripped the back of the blondes neck, before kissing him harder. Steve slowly started moving, and Bucky held onto his hips.

The blonde laid his hands on the brunettes chest, and they just stared at each other in awe. And the way they looked at each other, they must've thought _'How did I get so lucky?'_

Steve slowly started to pick up his pace, now gripping onto Bucky's shoulders. Bucky said "God Baby, can you even hear yourself right now?? You sound so fuckin' pretty, Stevie...I could get off just listenin' to you...All those pretty sounds you're makin'...You gettin' close for me, Baby Doll?"

Steve nodded and said "Y-Yeah."

Bucky smiled and said "Good...I'll take care of you, Baby.." With that said, he quickly wrapped his hand around Steve's leaking cock, and started pumping him quicker than Steve was moving.

Steve let his head drop down and he started moaning louder, and that encouraged Bucky to move faster. He started thrusting his hips up to meet Steve, and soon, Steve came undone.

He gripped his lovers shoulders tight and came hard. Rope after rope coated Bucky's hand and their stomachs, and Bucky came soon after, emptying into the blonde.

Then they stopped, panting like dogs in the summer. They both had a good sweat going on, Despite being very late in the Winter, with Spring fast approaching. 

Steve slowly started moving again, just to help them ride it out, before stopping completely. Steve carefully maneuvered himself off of Bucky, and dropped down next to him. 

Bucky quickly wrapped his arm around Steve's boney body, and pulled him close. He kissed the smaller boys forehead and the top of his head, while Steve nuzzled into Bucky's neck.

He sighed and smiled. He said "That was fun.."

Steve chuckled and said "Definitely...I never get tired of that."

Bucky's smile grew and said "Well then, you better get used to more of it, cause there's definitely more of that where it came from."

Steve smiled and looked up at the brunette. He said "I'm looking forward to it." Then leaned in and kissed Bucky.Bucky smiled against his lips and gently kissed him back.

Bucky wishes he didn't have to go. Maybe when he goes to work tomorrow at the shop, he could try to get hurt. Purposefully jam one of the machines, try to fix it, and get his arm mangled...Anything sounds better than leaving his Stevie alone.

 

* * *

 

Soon after they cleaned up in their shower (luckily they could afford a place where they didn't have to share a bathroom with a whole floor), they got back in bed, and Steve cuddled into Bucky for warmth.

But soon after they fell asleep, Bucky woke up to the sound of coughing. He quickly saw Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over, coughing into his fist. 

Bucky asked "Baby, you okay?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah I'm...I'm fine-" and went back to coughing. This time, it was a little more violent. 

Bucky quickly moved to sit next to him, and he said "That doesn't sound very fine, Stevie...What's the matter?"

Steve shook his head and said "Honestly Buck, I'm fine...S'just..." Then he looked like he was about to pass out.

Bucky started getting worried, and asked "Steve? Baby, you don't look so hot."

Steve's eyes fluttered closed and said "M'fine...B-Buck-" then he fell limp against the bed. 

Bucky quickly stood up and leaned over him. He gently took his face into his hands and asked "Steve? Stevie?? Hey, hey Baby...Baby, wake up...Steve, c'mon!!'

But Steve wasn't moving. He looked more than passed out, he looked like he was _dead_. Okay, now he's panicking. "Steve?! C'mon Stevie, wake up!!...No, no, no, don't you fuckin' do this to me...Little Punk, wake up!!"

It was time for Bucky to take him to the hospital. There was one close by, which was good. So Bucky managed to get Steve awake long enough to help get him dressed the rest of the way, and then he passed out again.

Bucky carried him out to their car, and gently put him down in the passengers seat. Then he got in, started it up, and started driving. He said "Don't worry, Baby...We'll get you some help." All said with tears swelling up in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lung Cancer.** _

 

Bucky's never heard more heinous words. That's what the doctor summed it up to, for him and for Steve. Steve somehow caught the early stages of Lung Cancer. 

They both felt like they just got shot in the chest. When the doctor broke it to them, as "gently as he could", they sure jumped like they just got shot.

When Bucky managed to regain the ability to speak, without almost breaking down and crying, he asked "Do...Do you know if he'll get outta it?"

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look, and said "With this type of disease, and with our still limited knowledge and medical and technological limitations, the chances of him getting out of this alive is....Well, not good."

Bucky nodded and felt his bottom lip quivering. Any minute now. Any minute now, and he'll crack. He asked "Ummm o-okay....How....How long do you think he's uh..." _Got?_

The doctor said "It's hard to tell...But for his sake, I'd say at least a year...Maybe more. If he doesn't get treatment to help reduce the disease and reduce his pain, it'll kill him quicker."

Another shot to the chest. Bucky nodded again and said "O-Okay...Thank you, Doc..." 

The doctor nodded and said "We'd like to keep him overnight, just in case, and then you can take him home tomorrow...I'm truly sorry, Sergant Barnes."

Bucky nodded and said "Thank you, Doc." Then the doctor gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked out. A pat on the shoulder. Nice. Thanks Doc.

The minute he was gone, Bucky turned his back to Steve. He really didn't wanna Steve to see him cry. Even though he's seen him cry while he was by Steve's side, after his Ma died.

The minute his back was to him, Bucky felt a couple tears roll down his cheeks, and quickly rubbed his face with his hand. Then he cupped his hand over his mouth and quietly started sobbing.

Steve could obviously tell he was crying, and softly asked "Buck?" _Stop crying. Dammit Barnes, stop fuckin' crying._

But he couldn't. He just got told the worst news of his life, how could he not cry? Plus that doctor, he doesn't fucking give a shit. He just told them as if Steve just got a paper cut. 

Steve asked "Bucky?" Bucky finally turned and faced him, and the look on Steve's face when he saw him crying, he cracked. 

Bucky hung his head and started crying harder, before gently sitting down on the edge of Steve's bed. Steve quickly moved until he was next to him, and wrapped his arms around him. 

Steve rested his head on his shoulder and wiped his face. Bucky quickly wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. He rubbed at his eyes, wiping the salty years away, and said "This...This is the worst day of my life.."

Steve swallowed and said "Me too.."

Bucky looked down at his feet and asked "How could you be so calm about this?...You're dyin', Stevie..."

Steve shrugged and said "Always knew somethin' like this would happen...With how I am? It was bound to happen, Buck."

Bucky nodded and said "But...It shouldn't be happenin', Stevie...Not to you, not to us, what the Hell did you do to deserve this?! You should be screamin' or cryin' your eyes out, somethin'!"

Steve said "You think I wouldn't?... I wanna scream until I lose my voice, I wanna trash this fuckin' room, burn this whole place to the ground...But if it was meant to be, it was meant to be...And we can't change that."

Bucky couldn't believe what he was hearing. With how reckless and stubborn Steve can be, he figured he'd go crazy over finding this out. But he couldn't stay mad at Steve, never. He'd get mad at Steve for always getting into fights and getting beat up, but he couldn't ever hold a grudge against his best guy.

Bucky nodded and said "I guess.."

Steve looked up at him worried and asked "Are you mad at me?"

Bucky gave him a look and asked "You kiddin'? No, Stevie, no...I'm not mad at you, why would I be mad at you for?...I just...I just got told that the love of my life is dying, and that he'll be leavin' me soon....But I'm just supposed to leave you first? No, forget that...I didn't wanna leave before, and I'm _definitely_ not gonna leave now."

Steve said "Bucky, I'll be fine...I'll get outta this, you know I always do...I managed to love this long, and I'll keep livin' till I'm old and wrinkly...You can go Buck, serve your country, take down those Nazi bullies...Then when you win and come back, which I know you will...I'm all yours, forever-"

Bucky said "Steve, I'm not gonna leave you...I fuckin' _can't_...Losin' you will be much worse than losin' any war, they'll do just fine without me...I told you, I'm with you till the end of the line...And that's a promise I'm gonna damn sure keep, you understand?"

Steve nodded and swallowed. He said "Okay, Buck."

Bucky smiled, and wiped some more fallen tears away, before hugging Steve tight. Steve hugged him back, and they buried their faces in each others necks.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, and he felt a tear go down his face, and drop onto Steve's shoulder. He just squeezed his eyes tighter and said "I love you...So much, I fuckin' love you.."

He pressed gentle kissed to his neck and his shoulder, and Steve rubbed his back. He heard Steve let out a shaky breath and said "I love you too, Buck...We'll get through this, I promise..." 

That was the worst lie Bucky had ever heard. One of the most important people in his life, one of the people closest to Bucky's heart, has maybe a year or so left to live.

But he was gonna be there for him, day and night. Even if he has to miss work, he doesn't wanna leave Steve alone. Never again. But a bad thought kept screaming in his head. How are they gonna afford Steve's hospital bill? How are they gonna be able to afford his treatment, pay off the other bills, pay rent, pay for food and clothes, pay for all the other medicine Steve takes, and pay for fun stuff?? 

This is gonna suck their finances bone dry. They can hardly keep up with everything else, cause even working 2 jobs, Bucky hardly brings home shit.

Because of the war going on, everything's going up like their lives depend on it, people are struggling to keep their jobs as it is, the whole fucking world is going insane.

When Bucky gets the bill for the hospital, that could ruin them right then and there. You'd think hospitals would be functioning to actually help you, and not help themselves to taking all your money.

Plus if they can get treatment for Steve started, they'll just be digging their hole deeper until they can't ever get out. For them to be able to pay everything off, they'd have to rob a fucking bank or something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so while I was working on the last chapter, I kept hearing Stay by Rihanna in my head, oml, I wanna cry.

_That's it._ That just popped into Bucky's head. The bigger man sat and thought about for hours. He thought about it while him and his best guy, cried themselves to sleep that night. 

Steve told Bucky to go home, but Bucky wouldn't leave. Before Bucky went to sleep, he crawled into his bed behind Steve, and pulled him close. He really didn't care if anyone saw, Stevie needed to be warm.

He didn't cuddle up to Bucky like he usually does, but he scooted back into him. Bucky pressed more gentle kisses to his neck, before quietly sobbing to sleep.

 _Rob a bank._ That could work. The ones here don't have the greatest security. Who knows how much they could have stored in there. Hundreds, thousands, _millions??_

If there's enough, they could have enough to pay off everything for awhile. They don't lose their place, they can feed themselves, and most importantly, Stevie will get his treatment. And hopefully it works.

But then again, Steve would _never_ agree to let Bucky do such a thing. The kids heart is too pure. God, what of this makes Steve break up with him?! That would be worse than anything. But Bucky would only do this for them, more importantly, for Steve. 

He's not just gonna sit back and watch this kill Steve, and be living on the streets. He just hopes he won't freak out too much. He's sure he'd freak out, hut hopefully he won't go into a full blown asthma attack.

But right now all Bucky wants to do, is get Steve home, so he can take care of him. Just like he always has. Just like he always _will._

 

* * *

 

Bucky couldn't sleep at all that night. He tried, but he couldn't. Who could sleep with finding out something like that?? When he woke up, he looked around the room, before looking down at his sleeping baby.

He smiled a little, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. That's when Steve stirred, and looked back to see Bucky above him. 

He smiled a little, and said "Mornin'."

Bucky smiled and said "Mornin' beautiful...How'd you sleep?"

Steve yawned and said "Couldn't sleep much...You?"

Bucky said "Me either...I could tell...You look like hammered shit."

Steve chuckled and said "Wow, thanks for the compliment, Baby."

Bucky smiled and said "I'm just kiddin', you look beautiful, Baby. Always do."

Steve smiled and Bucky asked "How do you feel?"

Steve said "Like hammered shit." 

They both chuckled and Bucky said "Me too...You ready to go home today?"

The blonde nodded and rubbed his eyes with his fist, like he was a 5 year old. Bucky smiled and said "Good, me too...This place is startin' to give me the creeps."

 

* * *

 

When they got home, Bucky told him everything. His whole idea. And he asked Steve to just let him finish before he said anything, and when he was done, Steve didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

Bucky started getting nervous and he said "I know it sounds really bad, but...But know I'm doin' this for us both.." 

Steve stood up and slowly paced around a little, rubbing his face with his hand. Then when Bucky asked "Stevie?"

Steve quickly turned around and came towards him, and asked "Bucky, are you insane?! _You wanna rob a bank?!_ "

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah Stevie, I know I'm nuts! But if we don't do this, we'll be out on the streets, we'll probably starve to death, and this thing inside you, will get to kill you faster!"

Steve shook his head and said "Bucky, it's not right...No matter what reason you wanna do it for, it's not right. We'd be stealin' from people! People who've worked their asses off for all the money they've made!"

Bucky said "Or, we'd be just stealin' from all those rich, big wig sonsabitches! Please Stevie...I don't wanna watch you die...I can't let this thing take you, I just want you to get better..."

Steve softly said "Baby...I just don't know about this...No matter what, it's wrong.....We could get caught."

Bucky said "We'd plan it out...We'll be careful...No one has to get hurt...Please, Baby...We need this, your hospital bill might just kill us alone."

Steve snorted and asked "What, so that's my fault? Well I'm so sorry, I didn't realize my friend Lung Cancer, was gonna show up unannounced-"

Bucky said "I didn't say it was your fault, and it's not your fault Stevie, not at all."

Steve sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. He stared down at his feet for a minute, before asking "No one gets hurt?"

Bucky nodded and said "Only if they try to hurt us."

Steve looked up at him and gave him a look, and Bucky asked "What, you think I'm just gonna get some Pigs shoot at you? Forget that, If anyone shoots at us, we shoot back. Other than that, no one gets hurt."

Steve asked "Do you have a certain place in mind?" 

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah...That one bank that's about 5 minutes from here...Don't know exactly how much they got, but I guess we'll just see."

"We just gonna show up lookin' the way we do? Let everyone see our faces, know what we look like?"

Bucky smiled and said "C'mon baby, you really think I'm that dumb? Course we wouldn't."

Steve said "I don't think you're dumb, Buck...I think this plan really is.."

Bucky raised an eyebrow and asked "But?"

Steve sighed and said "But....Alright. Fine...When do you wanna do this?"

Bucky shrugged and said "Well, we gotta scope the place out, first. Take some time, track the security, work on our disguises, then go for it."

"Are we gonna go unarmed?"

Bucky chuckled and said "Course not, Doll Face...I got that covered."

"I don't know how to shoot."

Bucky smiled and said "I'll teach you. Just trust me baby, we'll be alright...Do you trust me?"

Steve nodded and said "Course I do...What kinda question is that?"

Bucky's smile grew, and then one spread across the blondes face. Bucky chuckled and said "Just makin' sure, Baby." 


	6. Chapter 6

_**2 Weeks Later** _

 

They had spent time scoping the place out. Bucky had managed to talk one of his buddies at the dock, about the plan. They guy wanted a cut, but said he wasn't gonna ask for much, so Bucky could help Steve get his treatment, and so they don't lose their place. 

Whatever they could be getting, Bucky just hopes it's enough. Stevie really needs this treatment, and Bucky would do _anything_ to have him get it.

With the help of Bucky's friend Brock, who was gonna go to the army like Bucky, they both taught Steve how to shoot, and he's a quick learner. He's getting better. 

Today was the day. This had to be done, and Bucky had made sure to get it in Brock's head, that they only shoot at people that shoot at them first. Hopefully, he'll listen to that.

And hopefully, this works out well. If not, they're fucked.

 

* * *

 

Brock pulled up into the alley behind their target. Brock thought it would be better if they used his cousins car, and they've got a couple plates ready to change, just in case. 

They thought about doing it on a Sunday, but everyone would be gone at church. Or at least, mostly everyone. But it was early in the day, so it wouldn't be too busy.

They quickly gout out and got everything they needed. Black hoods that Brock managed to snag from his cousin, who works as one of the executioner's at the prison.

Which all had a small area cut out for just around their eyes and a couple holes around the nose so they could breathe, which they did themselves. And most importantly, their "Polite Persuasions" as Stevie calls them, and a few burlap sacks for the money.

They quickly got ready, and Bucky looked over at Steve. He asked "You ready, Baby?"

Steve locked and loaded his Persuader, and said "Yeah, I'm ready."

Brock said "Let's do this boys!"

Bucky said "Wait wait, we need something else." 

Brock asked "Like what man, we gotta do this now! Tell me you didn't forget anything."

Even though Brock probably couldn't see it, Bucky rolled his eyes and said "No, I didn't forget anything...I just mean, we need like... Names to give ourselves, not our own."

Brock asked "What? Not our own, what the Hell man?! Why can't we use our real names?!"

Steve looked at Brock and asked "You fuckin' kiddin', Brock?! We can't used our real names, cause they'll fuckin' get us!"

Brock said "Oh...Oh yesh, right, thsts true. Okay, here." He pointed at himself and said "I'll he Crossbones, Stevie, you'll be Cap, Buck, you'll be Asset. Alright, let's roll!"

Bucky asked "What the fuck, why am I Asset??"

Steve asked "And why am I called Cap??"

Brock groanrd and said "Oh c'mon guys, they just sounded cool, now we gonna do this or what?! We're burning daylight, now move your asses!"

They nodded and they took deep breaths before Bucky said "Alright...1...2...3. _GO, GO, GO!"_ And the quickly ran inside. It's now or never.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they were inside, Brock pointed his _Fa_ _brique Nationale FN M1930_ (1930 German made Light Machine Gun) up the ceiling, and fired a couple shots up, causing all the people inside, to jump and scream.

Brock said "Alright everyone, on the ground, now!" And fired another shot, before pointing it around at everyone besides Steve and Bucky.

Bucky and Steve pointed their same make and models, at the now frightened tellers and patrons, and Bucky said "Everyone, just be cool, alright? Now on the ground, all of you!"

The patrons quickly got on the ground, and Steve moved until he was near the teller booths. He pointed his at all the tellers, and said "Don't even think about it...All of you- _HANDS UP!_ Hands up where we can see 'em!"

They tellers quickly kept their hands up, and Steve said "That's better...Now, all of you, but one, go join the others....You." He pointed at one of the ladies, and asked "You, what's your name?"

The woman looked to be in her late twenties. She had medium blonde hair, blue eyes, and her eye makeup was now smearing. The woman swallowed and said "C-Carrie...C-Carrie Willman."

Steve said "Alright, Carrie you stay, the rest, join the others.... _MOVE!_ " The rest of the tellers quickly went and joined the others on the floor.

Then Bucky said "Everyone just stay calm...Once we have what we want, we'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day..."

Brock said "That's right...And if you all cooperate like good little boys and girls, no one gets hurt....You, Hey you!"

Brock pointed at two of the security guards, and said "Take your weapons off, now!" When they failed to comply, Bucky pointed his gun up and shot at the wall.

Bucky said "He said, drop em'! Take them out, and slowly put them on the floor, or everyone in here gets it!"

The guards quickly did so, and took out all their weapons, and took off their utility belts. They slowly put them down on the floor, and Brock said "There ya go, now was that so hard? Now kick them over to us."

When the did so, Bucky carefully tossed them off to the side, and asked "Carrie, how's your day goin'?"

Carrie flinched and kept her hands up. She said "F-Fine." 

Bucky smiled through his mask and said "That's good.." He made his way over to Steve, all while paying attention to the patrons. When Bucky got to Steve, they looked st each other, and Steve said "You go ahead, I'll stay and help him."

Bucky nodded and turned to Carrie. He said "Alright sweetheart, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna empty out all the drawers over here, and then you and I are gonna head to the safe, and you're gonna help me, okay?"

She nodded and said "O-Okay." 

Bucky nodded and said "Good. Now c'mon."

While Bucky was emptying all the drawers on the right side, Steve and Brock were taking money from the patrons and the tellers, whatever they had on them. 

When Bucky was done with that, he yelled "Cap! get another teller, and get the rest of the drawers cleaned out! Crossbones, you keep everyone in check, remember, don't hurt nobody, unless you absolutely have to!"

They nodded and Carrie lead Bucky to the safe, with his gun aimed at her head. When she got the safe opened, Bucky smiled at all the money around him. 

He said "Jesus, Mary and Joseph...Alright Carrie honey, you still with me?"

She nodded and said "Y-Yes."

He said "Alright, now started taking money and put them in these bags. And make it quick, okay?"

She said "Please...D-Don't hurt me...I have a husband a-and a baby at home..."

Bucky softly said "Honey, I won't hurt you, hey...You'll be alright. Just help us, and you'll get outta here, okay?"

She nodded and said "Okay."

She started filling his bags with stacks of money, and that's when Bucky heard "Hey Asset, how's it lookin' in there?"

It was Steve. Bucky smiled and said "All good so far, Cap...Everything okay out there?"

He nodded and said "Yep. Crossbones got it covered. Oh uh, I grabbed a couple of his sacks, so, make sure Carrie gets those too."

He nodded and Steve saw all the money that filled the first bag almost to the brim. Steve said "Jesus, Mary and Joseph..."

Bucky chuckled and said "Exactly what I said. Alright Carrie honey, get the rest of these filled, and we'll all be outta your hair. Is there a back way outta here?"

She nodded and said "Y-Yes...I-I'll show you."

They nodded and Bucky said "Make sure he's ready."

Steve nodded went off. When Carrie got all the bags filled, there was harldy anything left over for the bank. Carried tied all the bags shut, and Bucky said "Atta girl...Thanks Carrie, we owe ya own. C'mon, help me carry these."

She nodded and they carried them back out to the main room. Brock said "We gotta go man, I'm sure someone here alerted the Pigs. I think I can hear sirens!"

Bucky said "Alright, Carried, get us outta here." Then he turned to everyone who was still on the floor, and said "We thank you all for your cooperation. We hope you enjoy the rest of your day!"

Brock shot out a couple more rounds, keeping everyone on the ground. Then they each carried a different amount of bags. Brock and Buck carried 2 bags each, and Steve carried 1, and Carrie had 2. They followed Carrie towards the back exit, and Brock said "Thanks Doll Face." And winked at her, before walking out.

Bucky said "Alright, go join the rest now, Carrie." 

She nodded and ran for her life, the other direction. The quickly ran out, got the bags into the car, while Brock started it up. Once the back seat was filled with the bags and their weapons, Bucky and Steve quickly got into the front, squeezing in next to Brock, before Bucky yelled " _GO, GO, GO! BROCK, DRIVE!_ " and they were off.


	7. Chapter 7

The 3 new bandits cheered, and Brock said "Holy fucking shit, that was amazing!!" They all took their hoods off, and dropped them into their laps.

Steve smiled big and said "I can't believe we did that!! Were either of you nervous?! Cause I'm kinda sweatin' here!"

Bucky laughed and said "Me too...God, that was incredible...God, that was such a rush, I kinda feel bad."

Brock said "Well I think we all do, Bucky boy...But we have officially popped our bank robbing cheery wide fuckin' open, and we're fuckin' rich now!!"

Bucky said "Well hold on now Pal, we ain't outta the woods just yet...We gotta make sure the Cops don't get us, and we need to lay low for awhile."

Brock asked "Lay low? Why lay low man, nobody knew who we were! We're in the clear!"

Steve shook his head and said "No, no, Bucky's right...They may not know who we are, but I'm sure if Pigs stopped us and saw bags full of fuckin' money, and our guns and shit, we're fucked...And I dunno about you guys, but I wouldn't last 5 seconds in jail.."

They nodded and Bucky asked "Brock um...Do you still have that old place your Uncle gave to you? That abandoned paper mill?"

Brock nodded and said "Yeah, why?"

Bucky smiled and said "That's where we gotta go."

Brock said "I dunno man...That place wouldn't be too safe for Stevie, considering his current situation...He could get real sick there, man."

Bucky realized he was right and said "Shit, you're right....Fuck Stevie, I'm Sorry.."

Steve smiled and said "It's okay Buck, I ain't mad." 

Bucky smiled and asked "So what now? How are we gonna sneak all these bags into our places??" 

When Brock pulled up to the alley where Steve and Bucky's building was at, they saw a bunch of empty cardboard boxes, must sitting together. 

Brock smiled and said "I got an idea."

 

* * *

 

After taping the bottoms of a couple boxes, Brock quickly put 4 of the bags in one, Bucky put 2 in another, and Steve put one in a small box.

They got the tops of the boxes taped, and they carefully carried them up to Steve and Bucky's apartment. Once inside, Bucky quickly closed and locked the door behind them, and they gently set them down on the floor.

Brock groaned and said "Christ, that thing was killin' my back...Fuck..."

Bucky chuckled and said "Well Brock, that just means you're gettin' old. Sorry Pal."

He patted Brocks back, and Brock said "I hate you."

Bucky smiled and said "I know. Now, let's get all this shit counted."

 

* * *

 

The spent the next hour or so, counting and recounting their newfounded wealth, 3 times, just to be sure. Steve sighed and smiled.

He said "Well gentleman...Once again, we have come to the conclusion, and we are now all sitting in front of $25,000!!" (Which nowadays, would be worth about $448,373.71)

They all cheered, and Bucky stood up and smiled at Steve. Steve stood up and Bucky said "You, you are incredible." And took three big steps over to Steve, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Steve smiled and quickly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck, while Bucky wrapped his arms around his tiny waist.

Brock cleared his throat and asked "Hey, he's not the only one who robbed the place here!"

They pulled away a little and Bucky smiled. Bucky said "Oh I'm sorry Brock, you wanna kiss too for your good work?"

Brock chuckled and said "Nah man, I'm good. Thanks."

Steve giggled, and Bucky asked "Alright Brock...How much you want?"

Brock thought for a minute and asked "Ummm...Does $6,000 sound okay?" (Which today, would be worth $103,470.86) "If it's too much, then-" 

Bucky said "Nah, it's alright...Take it...We'll put your cut in a bag or 2, you earned it."

Brock nodded and after they got his sorted out, Brick grabbed the smaller box, and was about to leave when Bucky stopped him. He went up to him and said "Hey man...Thanks for helpin' us out...We couldn't've done it without you."

Brock nodded and smiled. "Anytime man...Just let me know if you plan another hit, I'll come runnin'." And winked at Bucky, before saying bye to both of them, and walking out.

As soon as the door closed, Steve squealed and jumped onto Bucky, wrappping his arms and legs tight around him. 

Bucky caught him and Steve said "We did it!! Buck, we fuckin' did it!!"

Bucky smiled as the smaller boy hugged him tight, and Bucky hugged him back. He said "We did!! Fuck Baby, you were amazing out there!! You scared the shit outta some people, Hell, I was scared for a second! You did great, Stevie!"

Steve pulled back and quickly kissed Bucky, and Bucky kissed back harder. After a minute he pulled back for a second and said "M'so prouda you." 

Steve smiled Bucky kissed him back, being sure the blond stayed up. Then Bucky pulled back again and pressed his forehead against Steve's. He smiled and said "My Baby's gonna get treated...We'll kick this fuckin' things ass, just like everythin' else...Except kickin' some sickness ass, is the kmly add you've ever been able to kick."

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're a Jerk."

Bucky smiled and said "And you're a lil Punk."

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the blondes lips and said "I love you."

Steve smiled and kissed him back before saying "I love you too...So I was thinkin'.."

Bucky chuckled and said "Uh oh."

Steve playfully hit him and said "Oh shut up, you don't even know was I was gonna say!"

Bucky smiled and said "Then say it, Gorgeous."

Steve smiled and said "Well...I think with this new accomplishment...Figured we oughta celebrate...There's a great party I got planned, in our room."

Bucky chuckled and asked "Is that so?"

Steve nodded and his smile grew. "Yep...Would you like to come?"

Bucky could practically feel his dick stir in his pants and he said "I'd be honored to...Hopefully they're playin' our song...C'mon, Baby."


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky had the blonde on his back, his body in between his legs, and _God_ the sounds Steve was making.

Bucky thrusting in and out of him, nice and slow, just like their first time. Even though Steve hates when Bucky treats him like a fragile China Doll, he sure didn't mind it tonight.

Bucky buried his face in his best guy's neck, kissing, licking, and gently biting at his pale skin. Steve had his arms wrapped tight around Bucky's neck, and his legs around his hips.

Bucky smiled when he'd felt Steve coil his legs tighter around him, and try to pull him closer. That encouraged Bucky to slowly pick up his pace, but not go too hard on his tiny baby. 

The blonde moaned louder, and Bucky did, especially after Steve raked his dull nails his back. He fixed his eyes down on Steve's face, and Steve was looking right back at him. Heaven. 

But Bucky is silently praying that the treatments will help Steve get better...Or in the next year or so, he'll be burying the love of his life, next to his parents.

 

* * *

 

After they were done, Bucky got off of him, and gently rolled down next to him. They laid there in silence while they held each other.

Then Bucky kissed the top of Steve's head for the millionth time, and said "I love you."

Steve smiled and said "I love you too.."

Silence fell over them again and after a few minutes, Steve asked "Bucky?"

"Hmm?"

Steve asker "Would um...Would you like to get...I dunno.....Married one day?"

Bucky smiled and said "Yeah...Been thinkin' about it for awhile..."

Steve nodded against his chest and said "That's good..."

Bucky asked "How about you?"

He chuckled and said "Oh, I've definitely thought about it...Do um...Do you have anyone p-particular, in um...I-In mind?"

Bucky's smile grew and said "Oh yeah, I _definitely_ got someone in mind...You oughta meet 'em, nobody can beat 'em..."

Steve nodded again and asked "Can...You describe them?"

Bucky chuckled and said "Well...I got this gorgeous lil blonde thing, right?...Beautiful baby blues, with a lil smidge of green in 'em...Beautiful smile, incredible body, and incredible everything else...Kinda on the short side, but they got a bigger heart than anyone I've ever seen...

And despite some bumps in the road...I believe that I'm meant to be with him, forever...And I love him more than anythin', and I'd do anythin' for him, no matter how sick or twisted it is...I've loved him for a very long time, probably since I first laid eyes on him...And yeah, I'd love to marry him someday...Hopefully soon, if he says yes.."

Steve pued his head off his chest and looked at him. Bucky instantly felt nervous, until a huge grin spread across his face, sending chills down the brunettes spine.

Steve nodded and said "Well...They'd be _stupid_ not to say yes to you, Buck."

Bucky smiled and Steve leanded down and kissed him. Bicky gently kissed him back and said "All that's true, I hope you know that."

Steve smiled against his lips and said "I know."

Bucky smiled and asked "So what about you?...Who's the special someone you got, Stevie?"

Steve smiled and said "Well, he sure is somethib', I'll tell ya that.."

Bucky chuckled and asked "How so?"

Steve's smile grew and said "Well...We met when I was real little, right? I remember one day, a couple kids were chasin' me after school, laughin' and throwin' pebbles at me for being so little, and this one kid I've seen a lot around school, this kinda popular kid, came and started hittin' those boys.

He hit them until they left me alone, and ran off. Then he turned to me and said "Boy, they must really like you.." Then he asked if I was okay, and I told him I was used to it, but I was okay...After that, we've been best friends ever since.."

Bucky smiled and said "Awww that's real cute."

Steve nodded and said "Yeah...And years later, we've still been best friends, until one day outta nowhere, he kissed me...I was a little shocked and spent the next few days avoidin' him...Mainly cause I was so surprised, I mean, why would someone like him, kiss someone like me?...Wasn't just cause he was a boy...

But then I finally manned up, and kissed him when I hung out with him the next time...And we've been together ever since...And I'm glad I manned up, cause I fuckin' love him more than anythin'...And he's all I got left...He's seen Hell with me, and I'm still surprised he's stuck by me all these years.

I'd do anythin' for him, take every fuckin' bullet or torture out there, just for him...And I'd love to marry him someday...Hopefully soon, if he says yes.."

Bucky smiled and said "If he said no to you, he better get his fuckin' ass kicked."

Steve smiled and said "Well, I dunno about that...He's a great catch "

Bucky nodded and said "So is mine...I love you."

Steve's smile grew and he said "I love you too." 

 

* * *

 

**_2 Months Later_ **

 

It's been almost 3 months since they robbed the bank, Steve and Bucky have been laying low, to avoid drawing too much attention to themselves. They've told Brock to do the same, and hopefully he's listening.

They only go out now for getting food, paying bills, and taking Steve to a specialist Bucky found by recommendation from the doctor who diagnosed him. 

Over the course of that time, Steve's been getting his treatments frequently. They give him the threatments through IV's. But the way Steve describes the feeling of the medicine coursing through his veins, it sounds really painful.

Bucky's gotten a few scares, like during Steve's treatments, passing out at home or almost a couple times in public, feeling really dizzy or nauseous. But Bucky's personal favorite, is a couple times when Steve coughed, until he hacked up blood.

Apparently the therapy he's getting, is something made out of Nitrogen Mustards, or whatever the doc called it. For how much Steve's therapy and trips to the hospital cost, it better fucking work. They didn't rob a bank and avoid getting caught, for the damn treatment not to work.

Steve doesn't know it, But Bucky had been struggling to find a ring to buy him, before they ever robbed the bank. He found one he hopes Steve would love, but it's been hard trying to pay it off...But now that they have the money, and they've been getting caught up with everything, he's got it paid off...And now, he's waiting for the right time to ask him.

Bucky worries about his deployment time. He's not going, but he worries about what'll happen if they find out Sergeant James Barnes wasn't shipped off to England, with the rest of the 107th Infantry. If he didn't show up, they could get into some deep shit. But if they came for him, they'd be long gone.

Bucky's been talking with Brock, and Brock wants to go for another bank, one that's almost 30 minutes away from their first target.

Bucky wanted to disagree with him and tell him it was just a one time thing, but Steve's gonna have to have a lot more treatments done, which won't be cheap, like his treatments now. But he'd do it again, just for Steve's sake. But first, they should probably talk about it.


	9. Chapter 9

One morning, while there were in bed, Bucky opened hod eyes amd groaned. He blinked a couple times and looked down at Steve, who was curled up into his chest, as usual.

Bucky smiled and pulled him closer, before gently kissing the top of his head. Steve groaned and began to stir, until he said "Ugh, what day is it?"

Bucky chuckled and said "Ain't gotta clue, sorry Baby."

Steve groaned again, and said "My head hurts."

Bucky asked "Your head hurts, Baby?"

Steve nodded and said "I feel lime someone's...Punchin' my head, or shockin' my brain, or somethin'...It hurts so bad.."

Bucky nodded and asked "You wanna go to the hospital, Stevie?"

He nodded and said "Please?"

Bucky nodded and said "Okay Baby, let's get you dressed then...Maybe the doctors could help us out." 

He nodded and Bucky helped him out of bed. Then Steve stopped and Vicky asked "Steve? Baby, what is it?"

Steve said "I gotta...I think I'm gonna throw up." Then he quickly pushed past Bucky, and ran faster than Bucky's ever seen him, to their bathroom. 

Bucky quickly ran over to it, and saw Steve drop down to his knees and threw up into the toilet. Bucky went over to him, squatted down to his level, an kept his hair out of his face and soothed him while he threw up.

He gently rubbed the smaller boys boney back, and said "It's okay, Baby...There ya go, just let it all out...There ya go, I'm here Baby, I got you."

When Steve was done, Bucky's heart sank when Steve looked back at him, and some blood surrounded his lips. Bucky then saw some spots of red in with the vomit.

He felt tears threaten to fall, but he worked to kept it together, and he saw Steve was ready to break down, crying. Bucky said "You think you're done, Baby? Do you feel anymore comin'?"

He shook his head and said "Not really, no.."

Bucky nodded and said "Alright, that's okay...C'mon, let's get your teeth brushed, and then we can go, okay?"

He nodded and Bucky kept him up on case he passes out, while Steve brushed his teeth a couple times. After flushing the mess, Steve turned to Bucky and asked "Why's this happenin' to me, Bucky?"

A couple tears rolled down his cheek, and Bucky wiped them away. He pulled the smaller boy into a hug, and held him tight. Steve hugged back, laying his head on the brunettes chest. 

Bucky took a deep, shaky breath and said "I don't know, Baby...But we'll take care of it, we'll get you better...If it's the last thing I do..."

 

* * *

 

After the Doctor did some quick tests, and Steve described what's been happening, Bucky asked "So...What do you think, Doc?"

The same doctor that diagnosed him sighed and said "At this point Sergeant Barnes, I'm unsure...It's only been a couple months, and his body isn't reacting too well to the cancer, or the treatments...Since his body is so prone to illness and injury, it could see the treatments as a threat. It could be trying to reject the medicine, but I can't be too sure."

 _'I can't be too sure.'_ Bucky could burst out laughing until he pisses himself. Bucky said _""I can't be too sure?"_...You have no idea what we've been through since we found this out...With all due respect, I need a little better than _"I can't be too sure"_ , Doc."

Steve said "Bucky-"

The doctor calmly said "Sergeant Barnes, we are doing the best we can...I'm truly sorry your friend is going through this at such a young age, but we're doing the best that we can...Our knowledge of Cancer is only so limited, we're not sure of the outcome for Steven.." 

Bucky nodded, but he still felt like punching or throwing something. Or _someone_. But he just took a deep breath, and asked "Could the medicine still work?"

He nodded and said "It could...Once Steven's body finishes adjusting, it won't try to reject his treatments...But again, we don't ever really know."

Bucky nodded again and asked "Do you want him to stay the night?"

He said "No, he doesn't have to...You can go home, but if it happens, come straight back here, and we'll give him another session."

They both nodded and said "Thank you, Doc." Before heading home. When Bucky killed the engine, he gripped the steering wheel so tight, he hoped it would break.

Steve looked at him a little worried and asked "Buck? Baby, you okay?"

Bucky ignored the question and gripped the wheel tighter, before letting go of it with one hand, and punched it. He yelled _"FUCK!"_ Causing Steve to jump beside him, and cover his ears.

Steve wears hearing aids, and he wore them during the heist. Usually if Steve heard a loud enough noise, he'd flinch or yell in pain while covering his ears, but he didn't during the heist. He forced himself not to, despite the pain from the shots they fired.

Bucky started punching the steering wheel repeatedly while yelling _"FUCK!, FUCK!, FUCK!, FUCK!, FUCK!, FUCK!, FUCK! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!! WHY HIM?! WHHHHYYYY?! FUUUCCKK!"_  

Then he stopped and took some deep breaths, before gently gripping the wheel, and hunched over until his forehead touched it. He swallowed and soflty started crying, his body beginning to tremble.

Steve reached over and gently started rubbing the brunettes back, while Bucky cried. Bucky got ahold of his breathing and quietly asked "Why? What did he do to you, God?...You stupid, selfish sonofabitch, I fuckin' _believed in you_...I prayed for you to help him get better...For so long...S'long as I could remember... I fuckin' _prayed to you_ , and...You never did _nothin'_ , not one damn thing...And now you...You're gonna fuckin' take him away from me..."

 

* * *

 

As soon as they got back into the apartment, Bucky dropped to the floor and started crying harder. He scooted back against the wall, and pulled his knees to his chest.

Steve got on the floor with him, and as soon as he was close enough, Bucky quickly reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight, _protective_ , hug. 

Steve hugged him back and Bucky crowd into the blondes shoulder. He said "Stevie, I love you...I love you so damn much Baby, I'm fuckin' nuts about you...I wanna fuckin' marry you, a-and I want you get better...I'm gonna fuckin' marry you, and we can go wherever the fuck we wanna go...Tell me one place you really wanna go to, Baby? Tell me, and we'll get more money so we can go."

Steve sighed and Bucky could feel he was crying too. Steve swallowed and said "I love you too, Buck...And w-weell...I kinda wanna see what Paris is like...I hear it's real nice...Maybe someday, see what um...What London could be like."

Bucky nodded and said "Paris and London? We'll go there baby, we'll go there...We'll get married, a-and we're gonna fly off to Paris and spend as much time as we want, there, okay?"

Steve nodded and said "O-Okay, Buck...But...But how are we gonna get the money?"

Bucky smiled and said "Was gonna tell you this earlier, but then you got sick...Brock told me he wanted to hit another bank...S'bout 30 minutes from the one we hit...We could hit that one, and maybe more, i-if you wanted...That was we could go anywhere we wanted, see the world together...If that's what you want...And before Paris, we could have a nice wedding...A pretty one, with flowers and cake and shit, does that sound good?"

Steve pulled back and his face was red, and puffy. He nodded and smiled a little at the brunette. He said "Yeah...Yeah Buck, that sounds great...We'll do it Baby, we'll do it together...A-And I'll get better...I'll kick this things ass, just you wait." 

Bucky smiled and said "That's my boy...Fuck Stevie, I love you so much...You're amazing, you're my lil fighter, Stevie..."

Steve said "I love you too." And Bucky kissed his little fighter. For tonight, they'll cry until they can't cry anymore then they'll start planning for their next heist.


	10. Chapter 10

_**1 Week Later** _

 

They planned for this hit, but ran into an unexpected someone. And she had long red hair, beautiful face, green eyes, and a great body. 

The boys had met her one day while they were out getting food, and they watched as she pickpicketed 3 different people, in just a few minutes. And the people didn't even notice! Not even after they were long gone.

After that, they approached her, and told her they were impressed with her work. She thanked them and that's when they offered her a chance to make some real money, which she gladly accepted. When they asked for her name, she just smiled a little, and said "Natasha Romanova." 

When they turned to walk away, that's when Bucky noticed his watch was missing. He quickly turned back to the redhead and said "Give that back."

She turned to him and smiled. She said "Don't worry, I'll teach you boys all I know...And here." She kindly gave it back, and they told her to meet them at their apartment, in a couple days. Then the redhead disappeared.

 

* * *

 

The day of the next big hit, Natasha and Brock came over. Brock started hitting on Natasha and she responded. But quickly driving the heel of her palm, square in his face. 

He groaned in pain and blood was dripping down his nose. He yelled "Fuck! You fuckin' bitch, I think you broke my nose!"

Natasha just said "Walk it off." And they got ready. Now Brock hasn't tried hitting on her again, and Steve and Bucky would try not to laugh at him because of it.

She had asked what they planned to wear, and they told her they were gonna just wear whatever they wore the first time.

She looked at them like they were crazy and asked "You're kidding, right??"

Brock asked "No, why? What's so fuckin' wrong with that?"

Natasha glared at him and said "A lot. A lot is wrong with that, you need to change your looks, constantly, if you're gonna do something like rob a bank...Boys, I know what I'm doing, so just trust me."

They nodded and Steve asked "Well, what do you suggest we do then?" 

Natasha smiled and said "Oh, I got an idea." 

 

* * *

 

**_(Okay, so I know PS Stevie's hair wouldn't be long enough for this down here, but imagine it's something somewhat close to this, or any other Pixie cut close to this or closer to his hairstyle, I guess. I thought it could kinda sorta work because I think they both have the same hair line, soooo.)_**

_**(Below, Stevie's Makeup and his dress minus how the eyebrows look...So cute btw, would LOVE to do something like that, well idk about the eyebrows. I can just magine a pair of cute white heels and a cute white hat to go with it. And a scarf to cover his Adams Apple. This look is so cute.)**_

 

Natasha told Bucky and Brock, that she needed to borrow Steve for a little while. Which they didn't fight her on, mainly cause they are afraid to.

While they were gone, Brock and Bucky were talking. Brock said "I'm real sorry about Stevie, man...You guys don't deserve that."

Bucky nodded and smiled a little. He said "Thanks, man...You know, I never thought somethin' like this would ever happen...I mean, the guy gets sick all the time, there were a lot of times where his Ma and I never thought he'd make it through...But he always did...Just figured he was blessed or...Maybe divinely favored...But now he's got this goin' on..."

Bucky stopped for a minute and swallowed. He said "But now, I just don't know...But I would never give up on him, I bet he thinks I would...I could never leave him, not with all we've been through together."

Brock nodded and asked "Yeah... You really love the lil guy, huh?"

Bucky smiled big and proudly said "Yes, yes I do." 

 Brock nodded Bucky said "You'll find someone...Just don't be an ass, pay attention and actually listen to what they're telling you, be genuinely interested in what they like, know how to make them feel beautiful in and out of bed, help them out with stuff if they need help, take care of them especially if they're sick, and just...Love them like you've never loved anything more in your life...You'll be husband material in no time, Buddy."

Brock nodded and said "Yeah um...There's this one Same I like, boy, she's just...Wow...She's beautiful...But I dunno if she likes me or not.."

Bucky smiled and said "Well, if you never talk to her, then you'll never know...What's he name?"

Brock said "Umm...Sharon Carter, I think.."

Bucky nodded and said "Well then, talk to this Sharon Carter...Who knows, she probably does like you...Has she given and hint that she does?"

Brock shrugged and said "I think so.."

Bucky smiled and said "Then talk to her. I hope it works out."

Brock smiled and said "Thanks, Buddy...Soooo...You're really gonna pop the question to Stevie?"

Bucky's smile grew and said "Yeah...Just waiting for the perfect timing."

Brock nodded and said "Well do it soon, Pal...I'm sure he'd say yes."

That's when the bathroom door opened, and Natasha stepped out. She smiled and Bucky asked "Where's Steve?"

She giggled and said "Gentleman...It is my proud honor to introduce to you, the sweet little Daisy of Brooklyn, Miss Stephanie Rogers." That's when the bathroom door opened wider, and Steve came out. 

The minute he was in view, Bucky's eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped. Brock, did the same. Steve was wearing a Navy blue dress with white polka dots, with the top looking slightly bowed, almost like a sweetheart neckline. He had on white heels, a white scarf, and a little white hat with white mesh netting on it.

Natasha eben handed him a little whit purse and white silky gloves, before handing pulling out a necklace, and outing it around his neck.

Around his eyebrows, looked a little red, as if they were plucked a little bit. But they also looked like they were trimmed. Probably, so he could look more feminine. 

Steve was blushing _hard_. But he looked at the 2 and said "Don't. You. _Dare._ _Laugh_.."

Brock looked like he was close to. But Bucky, _no_. Bucky just stared at him in awe, mouth still agape. He said "Stevie...Stevie, Stevie, Stevie, _Oh my God, Stevie.._ " He stepped towards the disguised blonde and a huge grin slowly spread across the brunettes face.

He said "Baby...Fuck, you look so beautiful! Oh my God...Natasha, how the Hell did you-"

She said "I know how to be a Chameleon...Adapt to any situation that's given to me...And I can teach you fellas the same...Steve didn't really need that much work, with you 2, oh it would've taken much longer...But Steve here, he can really pull it off...Just a few little changes, that's all."

Steve said "I feel violated...I look so stupid..."

Bucky said "No Baby, no, you look incredible!!...Who is this pretty little undercover spy in my house?"

Steve smiled a little and rolled his eyes. Brock asked "But what if he talks? Last time I checked, gals don't have really deep voices, or have Adam's Apples."

Natasha rolled her eyes and asked "Who said he had to talk? Him and I could just blend in, whisper amongst ourselves...And I added the scarf for just that reason, to cover it. Any more questions, Brock?"

He shook his head and quietly said "...No..."

We chuckled and Bucky went up to Stevie. He smiled and said "Really Baby Doll, you look fuckin' gorgeous, I swear."

He smiled and said "Thank you, Buck...Now suit up boys, I have a feeling this heels are gonna _kill_ my feet pretty soon."

 

* * *

 

When they were ready, Brock parked up in front of the bank and the "girls" got out. The plan was, they'd go inside, wait in line, until Bucky and Brock storm in, and they go from there.

Steve still felt iffy about his disguise, and was actually concerned that he didn't have any breasts, and said he'd feel like an ugly girl if he really was one. 

Bucky just reassured him that he looked gorgeous, and that he can't wait to take his "girl" home once they're through with this. 

When Natasha and "Stephanie" walked in, thry smiled and waved at a few people who said hello, and a couple of guys were actually checking them out. That made Steve feel a little better, despite his lack of breasts, and what he _really_ has going on beneath this cute Navy blue dress. 

He smiled and Natasha leaned over to quietly whisper "You ready for this, Rogers?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah...This is gonna be fun." 


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Bucky and Brock walked in, shooting up into the ceiling, Natasha just whispered "Keep playing along."

Steve nodded and Bucky yelled "Everyone on the ground, now!" Everyone started getting on the ground.

And before Natasha and Steve could do the same, Brock yelled "Hey wait a minute. You!"

Natahsa looked around and then pointed at herself. She quietly asked "Me?"

Bucky said "Yeah, you...And your friend, the blonde. Get over here!"

When we didn't move, Bucky came over, and harshly grabbed Natasha by her arm. He said "We said, get over here!" Then Brock came and did the same with me.

He grabbed a little too tight, and Steve nearly yelped. When he dragged him over to them, Bucky leaned over to Brock, and said "Ease up there, Pal. You're hurting him."

Brock nodded and said "Sorry." And let go of Steve's boney wrist. Steve rubbed at it, and then Bucky leaned over to Steve, while Brock kept his gun aimed at the people on the ground and the tellers.

Bucky whispered "You ready, Baby?"

Steve smiled and said "Hell yeah." That's when Bucky went over towards the wall, and grabbed one of the guns. Then he handed it to Steve. Then he grabbed another gun, some Soviet made model, which they couldn't pronounce, but she just calls it her "Baby."

(I couldn't really find any good, old Soviet made models worthy enough for the force that is Natasha Romanova, though some would've worked, but finding this stuff sucks sometimes.)

Natasha smiled at the crowd and said "Good morning ladies and gentleman! Now, I'm sure you weren't expecting this little twist, but here's how it's gonna go today, alright?"

The boys kept their guns pointed at everyone, and Brock went over to one of the tellers. Natasha said "You're gonna give us whatever you have on you...We're gonna clean out the drawers, and then we're visit the safe...Now my associates and I, don't wish to harm you. But if any of you try to do anything stupid, which I'm sure someone will, then you'll regret it...Any questions?"

When no one answered, she smiled and said "Great! Now boys, and my fellow Lady, let's get to it then." 

 

* * *

 

So far, the job was going smoothly. Some of the people tried to have Natasha or Steve, try to reason with them. But they didn't budge. 

They managed to get 12 bags filled this time, thanks to Natasha bringing extra ones. And while they were getting half of them carried out, some idiot tried to go after Natasha. Which ended with that guy getting his ass _kicked_ , thinking he could overpower her.

That guy didn't try again, and no one else was willing to try. After they got all the bags in the car, they all got in. But this time, Steve ended up on Bucky's lap, due to lack of space. Which they didn't mind.

They narrowly escaped catching the attention of local authorities, and then went back to Steve and Bucky's. After counting and recounting, Natasha said "Alright boys...$64,567..."(Worth $1,113,467.14, today)

They cheered and high fived, before she said "Not bad...For 3 amateurs...At least youre not completely hopeless...But I think with me on your side, we could make so much money, we could drown in it...That's if, you want me."

Brock smiled and said "Yeah..Yeah hot stuff, we wantcha."

She looked over at him, and he quickly said "Sorry, sorry." 

We chuckled and Natasha asked "So?...What do you say?"

Bucky smiled and said "Glad to have you on board...How much?"

She asked "How much, what?"

He asked "How much for your cut?"

Brock said "Another $6,000 for me."

Natasha snorted and said "$6,000? You're an expensive whore...For now, $3,000 for me. I got plenty more."

Brock glared at her, and she just shrugged. Steve nodded and they gsbe them theor share. Bucky said "Really Rumlow, you are an expensive whore. Lower your standards."

Brock smiled and said "Alright, just give me $5,000 then. The next one, it'll be lower, don't worry."

When Brock left, Natasha turned to Bucky and said "You might wanna watch that guy, Barnes."

Bucky raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

She said "I don't get a good feeling from him...Probably cause of how low he asks for a cut...I understand it's for you and Steve, and mainly for Steve's Cancer thing...But eventually, he'll start getting greedy for more...And the more people that are supposed to share a lot of money together, they could all get greedy for more."

Bucky nodded and asked "Soooo what about you, tben?"

She smed and said "Don't worry about me. Like I said, I've got tons more..."

He nodded again and asked "How much more?"

She smiled and said "Enough for me to sleep on silk sheets, rolling naked in money."

He said "Oh...That sounds nice."

She nodded and said "It's a good hobby to get into. But seriously, you don't gotta worry about me. Just be careful with him, alright? I'd hate to see you get hurt."

He nodded and said "We will...Thanks Nat."

She said "Only a small handful of people on this planet are allowed to call me Nat.." She smiled a little and said "Buuuut, let's see how things go from here, and I'll make an exception for you two...I'll see you soon, keep the dress, Steve. It looks better on you. 'll bring more."

Steve chuckled and said "Alright. Bye."

She said "See ya." And walked out with her cut.

 

* * *

 

After they had left, Steve forgot he still had his heels on. He groaned and said "Shoes...Off... _For the love of God._ " And quickly took them off. 

Bucky chuckled and Steve said "Oh haha, laugh it up...You try wearing these damn things, whoever invented these, should be slapped."

Bucky smiled and said "I dunno...They look pretty good on you, Baby."

Steve smiled and said "You're just sayin' that."

He slowly stepped over to him and said "No, I mean it...You really look beautiful like that, Baby."

Steve's smilr dropped and asked "Is it cause you actually wish I was a girl, Buck?"

Bucky felt hurt by that, and he could see a little hurt in Steve's eyes. He said "You wish I was a girl, so we could actually get married...And so I could actually give you babies..."

Steve's voice cracked a little, and his eyes got shiny with tears. He said "Let's face it, Buck...I'll never compare to bein' with a girl...The could give you everythin' you want...And I'm just a dead kid walkin'..."

Bucky sat down by him, while Stevr looked down at his feet. Bucky asked "Steve? Stevie Baby, look at me....Steven Grant, you look at me right now."

They rarely go on the first and middle name, basis. They've only done that maybe 4 times in all the years they've known each other? Usually, that's the parents job to do. 

Steve slowly looked up at him and Bucky sighed and said "Steve...You know how crazy I get when you talk about yourself like that? Seriously, I fuckin' hate it. _Hate it_ , cause none of it is true. And it makes me wanna find whoever told you all the shit you say about yourselves, and shove my foot so far up their asses, they'd be shinin' my shoes with their tongues.

Steve...I loved you way before I even knew I was supposed to like girls...Like, I _loved_ you...I was meant to meet you Stevie, God may have a _fuckin' horrible sense of humor_ from recent events, but I also think he brought me to you...And growing up, my feelins' for you were gettin' stronger with every day that passed...I was your first kiss that day I first kissed you, right?"

Steve nodded and said "Y-Yeah."

Bucky nodded and groaned. He said "God that makes me a lil mad...All those Dames I tried to set you up with, and you didn't get your first kiss until you were 24 years old?! You fuckin' kiddin' me, why didn't you ever tell me Stevie, I coulda helped you out!!"

Steve shrugged and said "Well I would've, but I thought you'd shoot me down and never want anythin' to do with me ever again, so there's that. Plus no girl on this planet likes me even as a friend, I repel them."

Bucky nodded and said "Okay, besides everything, before I get myself even more off topic...Steve I may have fucked a lot of girls, but they were just for fun...They didn't mean nothin' to me, as harsh as that might sound, they didn't ever make me feel the way you've made me feel all these years.

I fucked them for fun, or if i was bored, but I fuckin' _make love to you,_  Stevie here _is_ a difference there, ya know...Sure, my first few times, I did make love to some girls, but that was cause I was still new at it. But I've been havin' sex since in was 16, Steve...I'm 25, and the rest have meant nothin' to me, except me makin' love to you Stevie...And I don't want anyone else, ever again, just you.."

Steve swallowed and softly asked "You...You really mean that?"

Bucky smiled and said "Of course I do. I don't love you for your body, even though I do love your body, cause your body is beautiful, that's not wht I love you.

 _I. Fuckin'. Love. You. For you. As you are, flaws and all._ Cause I'm flawed to. And I love your flaws, minus the constant sicknesses cause they always scare the Hell outta me, but I love your flaws. Just like you love mine. And no one can say otherwise.."

Steve smiled and his eyes were still glossy. But hopefully this time, it's not because he's sad. He said "I love you too, Buck."

Bucky smiled and said "Good...And the whole look situation you got goin' there, when I tell you that you look beautiful or gorgeous like that, that doesn't mean I would rather want you to be a girl. Hell whether you're a girl or a boy, I'd love you for you. Meaning your heart, your personality, your flaws, and your soul. And not what you got goin' between your legs.

But when I kept telling you you looked amazing and beautiful, I think it's just really cool. But you know that I think you're _gorgeous_ as you are, Baby...I just find it really cool, cause it makes me think that you're a cool spy or something, plus you'd probably be a _way_ prettier girl than most of the broads out there."

Steve chuckled and said "Well, I dunno about that...Some would like to disagree."

Bucky smiled and said "True, but that's how I see you. The rest don't matter, you can't live tryin' to please everyone or worry about your life, this is _your_ life, not theirs. But to me, that's how I see you. I just see you as the love of my life, the one who I wanna marry, the one I'd do literally _anythin'_ for, and the one who I'm about to propose to, if I shut my fuckin' mouth and do it already.."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Change (In The House of Flies) by Deftones on repeat while writing this one.

Steve's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. He asked "Wha--What did you just say?"

Bucky smiled and that's when he reached into his pocket, and fished put the small box. He told the lady who helped him out, that he wanted to marry his best girl, and her name was Stephanie. It was a real pretty one, and Bucky hoped Steve would like it.

He opened it up, so Steve could look at it. Steve quietly said "Buck..."

Bucky smiled and said "No matter what happens to us...Steven Grant Rogers, I love you. I always have, always will...And I'd never let anyone or anythin', tear us apart...Stevie...Will you be with me till the end of the line, and marry me?"

Bucky was close to crying, and Steve was actually crying. But he smiled big and covered his mouth with his hands, before nodding. He nodded quickly and asked "What kinda question is that? Of course I will."

Bucky grinned and he quickly pulled the thing out, and gently took Steve's hand in his. They both smiled as Bucky carefully slid it onto his finger, and brought his hand up to his lips, and kissed it.

Then Steve threw his arms around Bucky's neck, and hugged him tight. Bucky hugged him back, and kissed his neck. Steve said "I love you."

Bucky smiled and said "I love you too, Baby. Now um...How's about we get you outta that dress, and celebrate a little, huh?"

When they broke the hug, Steve smiled and said "Of course..." Then he stood up and asked "Can you unzip me?"

Bucky smiled and said "Of course, Baby." The brunette smiled and stood up, reaching out to grab hold of the zipper, before slowly dragging it down. 

Bucky almost groaned at the sight of the blondes exposed skin of his back, while pulling it down. When it stopped at his lower back, Bucky gently moved the fabric aside, and gently ghosted his fingers along the flawless pale skin.

Steve closed his eyes as Bucky gently pushed the top down and off his shoulders, and rubbed his boney shoulders. The blonde sighed as the brunettes lips kissed at his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, and down his back.

 

* * *

 

Bucky's back hit the mattress, and stared up in awe as the blond slowly sank down onto him, and ran his small hands across the brunette's chest.

The brunette quickly pulled his new _fiancé_ down for a kiss, and the blonde quickly kissed him back, before he slowly started moving on top of him.

Bucky gently gripped his hips and he kept his eyes fixed on him, afraid he might disappear. Soon Bucky quickly sat up, with Steve still moving, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the brunettes neck.

Bucky wrapped one arm around him, going up diagonally to keep him up, and gently gripped the back of his neck, while his other hand rested on his lower back.

The blond quickly adjusted to the new position, and started moving again, picking his pace up, before Bucky pressed their foreheads together. 

They kissed feverishly, nipping at each others lips, and pulling away to kiss anywhere else they could. Bucky sucked purple blotches on the blondes neck, under his jaw, and some on his shoulders. 

When he was done,the pulled back to admire his work, and he smiled. There's no need to hide it anymore. He doesn't regret those marks, he's proud of them. Now the whole world will get to see those marks, and know that Steve is completely and utterly his. _Forever._

 

* * *

 

When they were finished, Steve was curled up next to his best guy. Bucky smiled down at him, while he had his bead on his chest. He was probably sleeping, he couldn't really tell. 

Bucky's hand roamed up and down Steve's side, tracing his shape from his shoulder, and past his hip, repeat. Those marks he made were getting a little darker. 

Bucky just smiled, cause they looked beautiful against his skin. And Bucky had gotten some of his own, and he loves them. Bucky's used to getting marked, but when he gets marked by Steve, he almost wishes his marks could stay there on his skin, forever. So everyone would know.

Steve sighed and shifted a little, nuzzling his head deeper against Bucky's chest. He said "That feels nice." Referring to Bucky tracing his petite frame.

Bucky smiled and said "I'm glad you like it Baby...How are you feelin'?" 

The blonde looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile. He said "I feel great...You?"

He smiled and said "Same here." He leaked down and pressed his lips to his forehead, and he asked "You tired, Baby?"

The blonde nodded and said "A little, yeah." 

Bucky nodded and said "Okay well, try and get some sleepy Baby, okay?"

Steve nodded and said "Okay, I'll try...Love you."

Bucky smiled and said "I love you too, Baby."

 

* * *

 

After their 3rd heist, they became hooked. They've all made more money than they could ever dream of. Natasha's taught them her skills, in stealing and fighting. 

After the last heist, Natasha thought it would be best for them to leave Brooklyn. If they stayed behind any longer, they'd bound to get caught.

It was a little hard, leaving the only place they've ever called home. Leaving behind all the good and bad memories. But they're dying to see what sort of world, lives beyond Brooklyn, New York.


End file.
